warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Status: i'm lazy and probably won't do it unless you nag me and say 'hey please do this for me i love you' Proper Layout: Charart :Pelt Color: :Eye Color: :Any Markings: (tabby, tuxedo, tortoiseshell, wavy stripes, ect.) :Any Effects: (scars, nicked ears, ect.) :Who This User Request is From: :File Name: :Gender: :Rank: :Fur :Remember: You can only have one personal image. I will upload it under yourusername.personal.png, regardless if you want it or not. That is the image policy. '' Chapter Hi Icy, There was a chapter I nominated that had the voting made for, but I think it was forgotten to be put onto the PB votes section, because it isn't there. It's Forum:Silver_Nomination_-_The_Rescue/Part_2 21:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) i just dont want them writing junk on my talk page, its anoying and could u tell them to stop best regards, tawnyfang ummm okay, that rule does not make sense, could u please explain it to me? (by the way nice den) tawnyfang sorry for anoying u but im new so how do i create one of thoose?? tawnyfang ok, your very nice i gtg but can we be freinds? thanks for helping, tawnyfang hey, icy, this is a charart reqest, because i would like you to make me a cat cuz your awesome. pelt color: white tabby longhaired wavy black stripes eartufts green eyes torn ears, fluffy tail, black paws. show me it on your page then ill get it. call it tawnyfang from tawnyfang ps(your awesome) also on my talk page tell me when your done, tawnyfang also this cat is a tom deputy tawnyfang Project Books Hey Icy, Sorry to bother you about this, but there are lots of silver nominations on PB that should have been CBV'ed or had their votes up a while ago. There's also a vote that needs to be closed. Could you CBV/put up the votes for these nominations? Thanks! also, could you add the ''The Ultimate Guide and Secrets of the Clans sections for monster? ;) 03:28 Sat Jan 30 I Would love to Join your talk page, Please! PC FA Hey can you get Cherrytail up at the front page of the wiki? I'm really busy this week and can't take time to write it out. 20:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Thankyou! I've covered everything else you just need to write up for the front page. 20:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Project Books Hello, I did go on PB's talk page and saw all of the conversation about inactivity and I know I was once part of the project, and got kicked from it. I do wish to join PB again...but I don't know if that's really possible? I totally respect that I was inactive for a solid two months, and I deserved to be booted off then, but I was in the middle of a huge mid-life crisis, and I really couldn't help it. There has to be consequences for the project to work, such as getting removed from the project. I was wondering since I was 'technically' a member before the conversation on activity was started, if maybe you could assign me a number of articles to do to be back on the project. I won't leave again, I know that. If I can't be part of the project, then I wish y'all the best of luck and will always be there to support the project. Sorry for ranting... :) Respectfully ~ Archive 29 I realize that it's really not that important, but a join request is in PB archive 29, and all the other join requests are in a seperate archive section so I just wanted to let you know just in case you wanted to change it. Probably not important tho. 20:21, 2 February 2016 (UTC) Re: BloodClan That's okay. I think I'll probably nominate it for gold sometime in the next few weeks, but I was wondering, is a gold nomination pretty much the same procedures as a silver nomination, except that the article must have been an FA? Also, just wanted to point out that SkyClan's Destiny/21's Nomination was CBV'ed, but archived before the vote was up. Could you fix this? 00:48 Wed Feb 3 Quotes Hello! There were some chapter subpages that were made silver(a long time ago) and they don't have quotes. I was wondering if I would be allowed to add them? I'm pretty sure I should, but they are already silver and everything. Some examples are the subpages from The Darkest Hour so... 15:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Psst... Hey, Icy... My images have gone over three days without comment, could scarly has comment? 05:04, February 16, 2016 (UTC)